


All I Want For Hanukkah

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alderaan Nobility, Alderaan is a Country, Alderaanian Braids, Ben Solo Has a Dirty Mouth, Braids, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas-Hanukkah, Creampie, Daddy Dom Ben Solo, Daddy Dom Kylo Re, Daddy Dom Kylo Ren, Daddy Kink, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Ben Solo, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hanukkah, Hanukkah-Christmas, Jewish Ben Solo, Jewish Han Solo, Jewish Jedis, Jewish Leia Organa, Jewish Rey, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Nobility, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, The Skywalker are Jewish and I'll die on this hill, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: “We’re going to the party, and we’re going to have some fun with this little toy during the night. And if you behave well enough for me during it, I’m going to reward you when we are home. Do you understand me?”Or: Ben and Rey play with a sex toy in public.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want For Hanukkah-Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764296) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> [The dress](https://64.media.tumblr.com/734211965b0c269d256d0f9ea9b95178/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-8c/s540x810/37a37eeace85e179f755b06a1ee887d7f4216e38.jpg) ([and its back](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3527f47d1fce3aa9b51539cd3e603eb6/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-dc/s540x810/92de43432118a356c4f88164b986a997d41bf04d.jpg))  
> Chapters on Sundays.

Rey shifted in her dress, smoothing it over her lean body and making sure it was right in every place, cleaning the smudged lipstick right over her cupid’s bow and breathing in deep. Ben had a good eye for dresses, she had to admit. The dark and blue dress that he’d bought for her to go to his mother’s Christmas-Hanukkah gala – which happened after Hanukkah and Christmas, so the Skywalker-Organa-Solo and other Jewish families could have their Hanukkah at peace and the rest of the guests could have their Christmas with family peacefully – fell perfectly on her body and matched the jewellery and accessories just as well.

As if he knew she’d been thinking of him, he walked into their shared bedroom and smiled gently at where she was seated, putting on her earrings – another gift of his, for the first birthday of hers they’d spent together.

“Gorgeous,” he ran a single finger over her exposed neck. He had done her hair himself, so carefully Rey didn’t even move so not to break his concentration. His mother’s country – Alderaan – had a tradition of braiding, and he wanted to honour it tonight, to announce to the world something the two of them been simply keeping private for the time.

‘ _They are engagement braids_ ,’ he explained in a calm voice. ‘ _When we propose to our partner, and we want to announce it to the world, men do them in their lover’s hair_.’

Nothing made Rey feel like she belonged more to him before than those words.

“I have a gift for you,” he caressed her shoulders gently. “Come. Stand up.”

She complied, silently putting herself on her feet as he walked to his side of the bed, taking a velvet box out of his drawer and opening it in front of Rey.

“Daddy,” she started, ready to complain, but he stopped her right then.

“It’s my money, I’ll burn it if I decide I want to burn it,” he reminded her. “But I want to spend it on you.”

Ben removed the collar-like necklace from the box and slowly placed it onto her neck, letting the end of the scroll collar fall right in the middle of her sternum.

“There you go,” he whispered, pleased. “I love seeing my little girl in pretty jewellery.”

Rey’s cheeks flushed and reddened, and he pecked her lips gently.

“Thank you, daddy.”

Ben offered her a sweet and satisfied smile, resting a hand in the middle of her back.

“Mitaka is waiting for us. Do you have your shoes on?”

She shook her head. Rey usually only put on her shoes once she was about to leave their flat.

“Sit down. Let me help you,” he instructed, and Rey didn’t disobey, going back to her seat and lifting her dress just the slightest, to show her feet.

Rey didn’t miss Ben’s look once he knelt in front of her, gracious as ever, and swallowed down in response, already feeling a shiver over her skin.

“Spread your legs, little one,” he said, after finishing with her feet. “I want to see what I own.”

She trembled and complied, spreading her legs as wide as she could, and Ben slowly pushed her dress’ skirt up, and she was grateful the piece wouldn’t easily crease, but the thoughts left her mind when his hands caressed her thighs, wasting no time before pushing her underwear aside and caressing her soaked folds.

“You’re already so wet, baby girl, always so eager to please daddy,” he looked up her face. “Do you like wearing the pretty gifts I give you?”

Rey nodded, holding her lip between her teeth, and moaned when his finger circled her clit, closing her eyes and completely missing the moment he leaned in and completely covered her pussy with his mouth, moaning loudly and gripping the chair as he started to eat her out as intense as he’d always been, holding her legs open.

He squeezed Rey’s thigh with a hand, using the other to penetrate her with his thick fingers while he licked her clit.

“Daddy,” she tossed her head back, squirming in pleasure and trying to keep herself from messing anything up, and he pulled away, making her whine in frustration.

“There you go,” he licked his lips and wiped his mouth clean. “Wet enough.”

Rey opened her eyes wide and shot a look right at him.

“What?” she exclaimed.

He left the room for a brief moment and walked right back into it, holding something in his hand that made her frown, tilting her head to try to see more of…

Oh.

“Be a good girl and keep your legs spread,” he instructed. “And be careful with the dress.”

Rey looked down on her and raised her butt, quickly gathering her dress before her wetness could leak down to it. When she sat back down, Ben was already on his knees, holding the remote control vibrator for her to see. It was connected to his phone, which meant he could do whatever he wanted with her even by far away.

The moan left her lovely lips was hardly something Rey was able to control, and made him smile. The toy rubbed against her inner walls, bottoming out and resting right against her clit once it was settled. Careful as always, Ben toyed with it a bit, pressing and letting go, and she squirmed just as he put her underwear back in place.

“Stand up,” he instructed gently. “Walk a bit. Let’s see how it deals with you being up and about.”

Rey complied without a protest, walking around the room, feeling the toy shifting inside her with each movement, stimulating her at every step she took.

“Well?” he asked; “Is it well in place?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good,” he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How does it feel?”

Rey bit down on her lip, looking for words.

“It’s… Hard to forget,” she decided.

He smiled a bit and fished for his phone on his pocket, typing down something that quickly proved itself to be the controller of the toy inside her when it started vibrating.

“Fuck,” Rey jumped, losing her balance and steadying herself on him. “Ben!”

He raised an eyebrow, making her flush.

“Sorry, daddy.”

The toy vibrated inside her with precision, rubbing against Rey’s clit and g-spot, making her wetter by the second, and closer and closer to the edge.

“Stand up on your own, darling,” he instructed.

He pulled away and let her stand up on her own, and Rey took a deep breath.

“Good?” he asked.

She confirmed, still holding herself a bit.

“We’re going to the party,” he brushed his fingers on her hair delicately. “And we’re going to have some fun with this little toy during the night. And if you behave well enough for me during it, I’m going to reward you when we are home.”

Rey licked her lips, staring into his eyes and seeing the desire on Ben’s face and gaze.

“Do you understand?” he asked, delicately.

“Yes, daddy,” she nodded.

Finally, he smiled.

“Good girl.”


	2. II

The fifteen minutes in the car were probably the calmest part of their night. Ben didn’t tease Rey, held her hand, and the purple vibrator inside her wasn’t even brought up, though it was very present, rubbing on her walls, heavy enough that it was impossible to forget it was there.

As soon as the two arrived, there were eyes on them. Ben part of nobility: he was a marquess, as his mother, Leia, was a Duchess – and also had a bunch of other smaller but still very fancy titles that Ben would eventually inherit – from a small European country, Alderaan, and that meant she was involved in many charity events, which Rey was now used to attending. Tonight, however, the Gala had been called to announce the couple’s engagement, and the stakes were the highest they’d even been.

“Wait,” Ben stopped her, holding Rey’s elbow by the entrance of the place, taking her aside gently. “Do you want to stop this?”

Rey gave him a confused look, and Ben held her hand in his gently, caressing her skin with his thumb.

“I know you’re already used to this whole gala shit show, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable out there. We can stop and take the toy off, and we’ll play later anyway. You don’t have to…”

“I know,” she interrupted him. “It’s okay. It’s fine.”

He raised his eyebrows, still worried.

“Are you sure?”

“I am,” Rey smiled gently at him. “I can deal with it, and if I ever need to stop or to take it off, or anything else, I’ll tell you.”

Ben nodded, relieved, and kissed her hand. They walked together with arms eloped and were welcomed by a very excited Leia.

“Oh, finally, finally this day has come,” she exclaimed.

The next sixty minutes, she was showed off around, showed to Senators, Senior and non-Senior Royals, and all sorts of important people from all around. They rejoiced about how interesting what Rey did for a living was, how she and Ben looked so in love in every photo they’d ever seen and right now and how lovely it was that he had given her his grandmother’s ring – a ring his peasant grandfather had forged himself to propose to his beloved Princess when they were finally allowed to be together. Everyone complimented her braids, and when Ben affirmed that they had followed the tradition of having him hand doing it – something not everyone did these days, especially in the posh circle her future husband was born into – they’d all rejoice and praise how lovely it was that they were following the traditions together.

Rey had just lowered her glass of champagne from a toast from Han and Leia for their son’s happiness – with everyone’s eyes just turning away from the two of them for the very first time that night – when she felt it. The vibration was subtle and soft, nothing that’d drive her insane by now, but certainly a beginning. Ben’s eyes were crinkled, and there was a tiny smile on his lips of clear amusement.

“Are you well, love?” he asked, not looking close to as worried as his words were supposed to found like.

“Yeah,” Rey forced herself to smile. “Just…” you cleared your throat. “It fell in the wrong place.”

“You’re not supposed to breathe it, honey,” he smiled, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Rey put her champagne flute aside right as a waiter passed by her side, and Ben’s hand came to rest on her waist just as his lips touched her earlobe.

“Tell me something, baby girl,” he whispered into her ear, and the vibrations increased. “How does it feel?”

Rey held back a moan and a whine, feeling wetter and biting down her lip with the pressure and sensation it sent over her clit. This wasn’t enough to make her cum, but her legs were weaker, and she was very aware of the way her pebbled nipples were rubbing against her dress, and afraid they were showing through the fabric.

“Ben...” she whimpered, trying not to call attention to the two of them.

“Answer my question, Rey,” he insisted, and the vibration grew inside you.

She breathed in and swallowed saliva down.

“It is pressing against my clit,” Rey whimpered. “And it is so teasing that it is cruel, Ben.”

The vibration grew, and she swallowed down. The danger of the situation was something entirely new. She had to behave and keep herself from making noise, or everyone would realise what they were doing – the fucking Queen of Alderaan was chatting with her mother-in-law, and she didn’t want any of them to have this image of her burnt into their retinas anytime soon.

“Can you cum from it?” he whispered, placing himself right in front of her so no one would see her face and lowering his head, creating a curtain of thick black hair that would block the world’s view of him. “Can you cum from this toy inside your pussy in a public place? From how daddy is talking to you?”

Rey squeezed her hands in fists, helplessly clinging to control with her eyes closed shut.

“I don’t know,” she whimpered.

“Look at me.”

Her gaze immediately shot upwards to his, and Rey stared onto his face.

“Fuck, look at you,” he hummed, eyes dark and tongue coming out to lick his lips. “You’re all dressed up and glamorous, but my little future marchioness is so needy, so desperate.”

Rey could just pout, holding back a moan, unexpectedly close to an orgasm. She was never so close to coming with so little.

“Your pretty nipples must be so sensitive,” he smirked. “Wish I could just slip my hand and give touch them. You love it so much when I pull them, don’t you?”

She nodded.

“Yes, daddy.”

She could tear her eyes away from his and completely missed his finger moving on his phone, but was able to feel the increase in the toy’s vibration, which Rey could now just feel all over her.

“Daddy,” she panted.

“I know that face,” he raised a hand, touching her cheek in a condescending way and cooing her. “Oh, baby, you want to cum, don’t you? You really want to cum in a room full of people.”

Her legs trembled, and Rey squeezed his forearm tightly, trying to steady herself.

“Daddy, please,” she whimpered.

Was that it? Was he going to let her cum like this and watch her?

“Please what?” he asked. “Use your words.”

Rey squeezed his forearm harder and his eyes just became darker.

“Please, let me cum?”

Ben left the question hanging, holding his lip between his perfect teeth, and just as it started, the vibration suddenly stopped.

“No.”

Rey wanted to whine, complain loudly and just loudly express how frustrating this was with her whole body, but she didn’t. Still, she just clenched her jaw and raised her chin, taking it in and breathing deeply.

“Good girl,” Ben kissed her forehead. “Let’s dance. They’re waiting for us.”

He walked his fiancé to the dance floor just as the string quartet started playing, and they were first to step in, and she allowed him to quite literally swipe her off of her feet like the prince he almost literally was with the cameras focusing on the two of them the whole time.

Ben twirled Rey, and she giggled just as everyone clapped elegantly for the two of them, and she couldn’t help but flush under their eyes and his, watching him look at her face with such devotion her heart just felt bigger than ever.

“Ben...” she sighed.

“I can’t stop thinking of you in our wedding day,” he whispered. “To dance with you like this, knowing you have my name and will be mine.”

Rey smiled at him, frowning in confusion.

“But I’m already yours.”

“You’ll be officially mine,” he added. “You’ll have my titles, my ring around your finger, my name on yours. You’ll be my wife.”

Rey flushed and the song ended, giving him the opportunity to kiss her knuckles before guiding her away from the dance floor. Before Rey even realised, he had guided her to a less crowded area and was already kissing her lips, completely distracting her for a moment while holding her body close, and Rey gasped into the kiss when the toy started buzzing inside her cunt again.

“Come with me,” he whispered.

Rey didn’t ask questions, following his steps just as he took her up the steps of the building, finding herself completely confused when he pushed her in a room and locked the door behind himself.

“Mitaka told my mother you were going to powder your nose,” he said simply, not losing time before kissing her lips once again, this time much more desperate. “They’ll leave us be for a while.”

Ben cupped her jaw, already pushing her dress aside and squeezing her naked breast, pinching Rey’s rosy nipple and rolling it between his thumb and first finger. That, along with the buzzing inside her, simply made her legs weak, and she almost fell if it wasn’t for Ben’s quick reflexes that made him hold her.

“Look at you, melting for daddy,” he growled. “Get on your knees, baby girl.”

Rey pulled her skirt up and knelt with no second thoughts, and licked her lips when Ben opened his pants and pulled his cock out, already hard and throbbing for her as he leant against the wall.

“Be a good girl and suck daddy’s cock,” he instructed.

It didn’t take Rey more than two seconds before holding him in one of her hands and wrapping her lips around him. Contrary to Ben, she didn’t stale or tease, swallowing him as best as she could and making him muffle a moan with a hand.

“Fuck, that’s it,” he hissed, and she looked up, finding his eyes closed and his cheeks flushed red. “There you go… Such an amazing mouth.”

Rey sucked Ben’s big cock carefully, bobbing her head up and down and taking him as deep as she could while her hand stroked the part she couldn’t reach and her free fingers caressed and played with his balls. Her thighs were trembling from the position she was sat on and the little contractions of pleasure, and she could feel the wetness from her underwear just coating the skin of them, as the fabric was unable to contain any more of it. She knew Ben, and knew that if he could have his way, his hand would be around her hair and her makeup would be ruined by how erratically he’d be fucking her mouth, but he couldn’t have his way, and she was simply enjoying that.

“Fuck, baby girl, gonna cum in your mouth,” he fisted his own suit. “Don’t stop.”

The toy vibrated more and Rey complied to his request, humping the air in desperation but doing her best work with his cock in her mouth. When he came, she swallowed it down and had no time to tuck him inside his pants before Ben pulled her up.

“Fucking hell, look at you,” he groaned, grabbing his fiancé by the jaw. “All flushed but still so composed. I can see your eyes, baby girl, I know you’re about to cum.”

Her walls squeezed the toy, and he watched her face, smirking when her lips fell open at the new increase in the buzzing inside her. Her clit was throbbing, and she didn’t even know how she wasn’t screaming and crying right now.

“Am I right, little one?” he brushed his thumb over her lips.

“Yes, daddy,” Rey whined.

He watched her silently as she whined, unable to look away from his eyes. When the vibration suddenly stopped, leaving her right on the edge and making her whine in frustration, it caused Ben to grin.

“Fix yourself, it’s time for us to go back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/) and check my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca).   
> [The dress](https://64.media.tumblr.com/734211965b0c269d256d0f9ea9b95178/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-8c/s540x810/37a37eeace85e179f755b06a1ee887d7f4216e38.jpg) ([and its back](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3527f47d1fce3aa9b51539cd3e603eb6/f278cb5f3f7ba6d0-dc/s540x810/92de43432118a356c4f88164b986a997d41bf04d.jpg))  
> Chapters on Sundays.


End file.
